Us
by cozmedic
Summary: A one-shot I wrote for FFFW that won first place in their April One-Shot contest.


_**A/N: First & foremost, the Twilight characters don't belong to me, they belong to the very lovely, Stephenie Meyer. I just like playing with them in my alternate universe that belongs to me, Cozmedic. ;)**_

_**Thank you Kiki...**_

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**This is a one-shot that I wrote for Freedom Fanfiction Writers. It did win the award for best "One-Shot (April)". If you have a spare moment, head over there (you have to be 18+ to join). Carolyn and Lindz have done a phenomenal job with this website. Tell them Cozzy sent you ;)**_

_**Anyway, I may write more. Depends. What do you think?**_

_**~Us~**_

**_~EPOV~  
_**

Us.

Her and I.

Me and mine.

Seventeen years ago she enchanted me.

Thirteen years ago she married me.

This is how it started…this is our story…

…_**Spring break, '93…**_

The bonfire crackled mercilessly into the night sky.

My sister Alice had her tongue down Jasper's throat. Again.

My brother Emmett had cornered the new bitch in town, Rosalie Hale.

And then there was me.

Sitting in my bright yellow '74 Super Beetle, watching the endless array of red Solo cups dance around the pit, all the while attempting to listen to The Offspring's album, _Ignition. _It was the prequel of what was to come for the band; that was for sure.

_How did I get talked into this? I have to work in the morning._

Emmett used the power of persuasion to get me here is what he did.

_Asshole._

His pleas reverberated through my head as I remembered how I got cajoled into this mess a few short hours before.

I was ready for bed—shit, I was _in bed_—when he pounced onto the mattress, jarring me out of a pseudo-sleep.

"What the fuck, Em?" I growled, turning onto my side just to get away from him.

"Come on, dude! Party down at Huntington. That new girl Rosalie Hale will be there and she has this knock-out friend named Bella who sounds like your type."

That was Em, attempting to get me out of bed for the likes of a goddamn girl.

"I gotta work in the morning, dammit! Leave me alone!" I could have given two shits about any girl. I had it up to my eyeballs with issues with my last girlfriend, Victoria. The girl was a rampant study in psychosis.

"I'm gonna get laaaiiiddd."

_Whoopee-fucking-do!_

I peaked over the covers, "You said that the last time I took you out to, quote/end-quote, get _laaaaiiiddd_."

"That was different." Emmett was beginning to pout like a child. Poor bastard didn't have a car, so he depended on me to transport him to and from his so-called sexcapades.

"Different how?" If I was going to get up out of bed, he had to give me good reason. And a reason that was worth something. Not dipping his wick into a vat of candle wax.

"Different like I never stood a chance with the others. This one I know I got."

I groaned, "You're not going to leave me alone unless I take you, are you?"

"Fuck man! Get your responsible ass up! It's spring break! We're seventeen-year-old seniors in high school. Not seventy-year-old men with bladder problems. Besides it's only nine o'clock."

Dragging myself from between the cool, crisp sheets, I replied groggily, "I want to be home by eleven."

He tossed me my pair of Levis on the way out of my bedroom door, "Sure thing Cinderella. I'll grab Alice…._Aliiiicceeee_! Eddie-boy said yes so hurry up before the dildo changes his mind!"

That was it. Now, three hours later, I was still at the fucking beach, drinking semi-warm beer that tasted like piss, without an interest in any of the girls here.

Gulping down the remains of the beer, I tossed the cup outside, and then leaned my head against the headrest. You would swear someone gypped the alcohol content in the Budweiser because even after my fourth cup, it still wasn't doing a damn thing for me. This so-called Bella had yet to show her pretty little face and I was starting to half-wonder if Emmett was just lying to me to get me here.

Although, it wouldn't have been the first time he did that.

I rubbed at my face, then hit the 'forward' button on my stereo until I came across the hard-wretched guitar licks for _Kick Him When He's Down. _Getting lost in the old school punk sound of an age-old genre long forgotten and revived, I allowed the rough cacophony of sound engulf my eardrums.

As I played air guitar on the steering wheel, I suddenly felt as though I was being watched. Opening my eyes slowly, I realized a beautiful brunette was standing in front of my car.

I scoffed at the phrase, love at first site. And after Victoria's psychotic tunnel of love, I shied away from it for the past month and a half, but this girl—the look in her eyes, the smirk that played her lips—there was something about her.

_Or maybe the alcohol finally kicked in._

I gave the girl a half-smile, turning down my stereo. I had never seen her before, so I was safely assuming this was the elusive Bella Swan Emmett had been referring to.

She looked amused as she walked over to my open driver's side door.

"You like The Offspring or are you just some two-bit poser that got enticed by the over-usage of _Come Out and Play _on KROQ?" she questioned, taking a pack of Marlboro Reds out of her leather biker jacket that was obviously two sizes too big for her.

_It's probably her boyfriend's jacket._

The sixty-four thousand dollar question was if it were a boyfriend's jacket, why wasn't he here with her?

Her smirk grew wider when I didn't give an immediate response. The truth be told, I was enamored with her. Not the 'Let's go fuck in the bushes' enamored. I mean my heart was racing, my palms were sweating, and my stomach was in knots. It was the kind of allure that sweeps you off your feet and knocks you on your ass with a professional hit.

"If you're stoned, invite me to stay. If you're drunk, invite me to have a drink with you. If you're just mute and stupid, nod you're head, I'll sit anyway." She jerked a thumb over to the party, "Those morons are boring me."

"I love the Offspring," I blurted like an imbecile. With shaky hands, I took out my own box of Marlboros, tapping out a cigarette and lighting it with my American flag Zippo. I held out the box to her, "You want one of mine?"

She quickly tapped the top of her brand new carton onto her open palm twice, shaking her head, a grin slowly inking its way across her beautiful glossed lips, "No thanks. I got this."

She tore open the cellophane and cracked the box, counted six cigarettes in, pulled out the tube of tobacco, turned it upside down and stuck it back into the cardboard flip-top. She then took out the fifth cigarette, shoved it between her lips and smiled again, "Can I use your lighter, though? Mine's a piece of shit."

The silver scraped together in a comforting sound as I flipped it open and ignited the Zippo quickly. Her long chestnut locks brushed at my fingertips.

Her eyes closed in appreciation as I pushed the flame to the tobacco. She inhaled gratefully, pulling the filter from her lips. The way she exhaled was so fucking attractive, I think my pants started to constrict my crotch a little.

_What in the hell is wrong with me?_

"Why do you put your smoke on the letter F? Is that your name or something?" I asked with a curious tone. The compact disc in my CD changer flipped to The Ramones. _Strength to Endure _began to bleed through my speakers, almost too quietly for a Ramones song.

Giving me another half-smirk, she leaned against my doorjamb, pinning me into the car, "What do you put _your_ first cigarette on?"

The girl screamed sex.

And she wasn't even dressed as provocatively as she could have been; nothing unusually alluring. She was almost…pragmatic.

From head to toe she wasn't a stand-out. She could have easily blended in with the rest of the group of party-goers. But there this girl stood in a black and red plaid flannel, a plain ebony tank top that clung to her curves, a pair of tight jeans she must have painted on, and a pair of well-worn ten-eye Doc Martins looking absolutely drop-dead gorgeous.

"F," I stated truthfully, dragging myself back to the present.

Her eyes squinted in amusement as she chuckled, "Right…dude, that's such a line!"

"It's true!" I laughed taking a deep drag. Goddamn she was cute.

_Act cool, Cullen._

"So…seriously, why F?" I asked again.

"So, seriously, why F?" She smirked again, clearly mocking me, and then continued after a short pause, "F stands for Fuck You."

I think I fell in love with this girl.

Right then.

And I didn't even know her goddamn name.

Chuckling, I replied, "Now if I tell you what F means to me…you will so think it's a line."

She took a swig of her beer, laughed and then replied, "Probably. Just as long as you know that I know it was a line. That's all that matters."

I needed to know who she was, "So, what's your name, mystery girl?"

Before she could open her mouth to answer, Mike "Douche Bag" Newton jumped behind her, slinking his arm around her waist, "I see you met our own Miss Bella Swan, Cullen."

"We haven't officially met yet," I replied with disdain. Mike Newton was an ass. He also had been my best friend since kindergarten.

"How do you two know each other?" I asked as Bella backed out of my driver's side door. Following her, I got out of the car and leaned against the rear fender, turning the music up as I exited so we could hear it.

Mike lit up his own cigarette and leaned next to me.

"I go to ElDo…Mike knows my friend Rosalie. We all met at the mall last week. By accident." Bella shifted her weight from one foot to the other, somewhat nervous from the question.

"And she's dating Jacob Black," Mike quickly added.

"That transfer kid from the canyon? Tall, dark-haired junior. Hangs out with those fucking dipshit losers?" I asked. What in the hell would she want with him? He was a total douche.

Surprisingly, Bella laughed.

I raised an eyebrow, throwing my cigarette to the ground, "Not too serious considering you're here without him."

"I'm not serious about any of the guys I date. Jacob is one of many has-beens in my life." She threw her burning cigarette butt to the concrete as well, then automatically reached for the pack in her inside pocket. Within seconds I had my Zippo out, lighting it for her.

Through heavy painted black lids, she breathed, "Thanks."

"No problem," I replied, ignoring Mike's quips about her having a boyfriend.

There was something between us.

And she knew it. The way she looked at me. The way she was playing me. Goddamn she knew it as much as I did.

"Are you telling me you have a lot of boyfriends?"

Mike disappeared with the background, her voice being the only thing I could concentrate on.

"So what if I do? Are you the boyfriend police?" she shot back, stepping closer to me. The magnetism between us was hypnotic. With each word that left our lips, the universe pushed us together. It was bizarre.

I felt Mike pull on my shoulder, "Earth to Edward Cullen? Hey, dude, did you hear her? She's got a boyfriend…many."

Bella gave him a half-smile, but kept her eyes on me, purring seductively, "And I may have a new one after tonight. Got issues with that, Mike?"

"Dude, after fucking crazy-ass Victoria…keep it at a distance," Mike warned.

Victoria was a class-A nutbag. She was a fifteen-year-old psycho-in-training who told her parents I was marrying her when she graduated from high school.

_I'd rather marry a circus monkey!_

I openly rolled my eyes as Bella wrapped her arms around my neck. "Who's this Victoria? Should she be someone I need to worry about because I can totally snuff her out…"

Her breath blew across my lips. Tobacco, beer, and something else…

"She's not Victoria," I murmured to no one in particular.

Bella's face was an inch from mine, "Would you mind, if I kissed you?"

"Right about now, you should have red warning lights screaming that she _has a boyfriend_." Mike was as nervous as a virgin at a prison rodeo. Besides, what could one kiss do?

Shooting Mike a murderous look, she replied in a hot tone, "Boyfriends are made for breaking up with."

She was unlike the others.

Mike pushed himself away from the car and started to walk away, "Whatever slut," I heard him murmur under his breath.

"I never denied it, Newton!" she called back, obviously hearing him.

She was strong-willed.

"Can I kiss you? There is something about you…" She breathed again against my lips. Her smell was intoxicating. Alluring. Sexy as hell.

"Why not? It's not a marriage proposal," I replied, attempting my hand at nonchalance, but obviously failing miserably. My tone wavered mercilessly, throwing my ass under a moving freight train.

The truth was I wanted her lips against mine. Cripes almighty, I wanted all of her against me. On the same token, I wanted to know everything about her. What made her tick, who she was, what she liked and disliked. Things like that.

"You sure? I wouldn't want to compromise your virtue or anything," she said in a low, hoarse whisper. The crash of waves against the sand bellowed through the background, melting its way into our bubble of reality.

"I'm positive," I replied. Those two words were the only thing I could muster without choking on my own breath that she was taking away each second I was near her.

With a smile, her lips pressed slowly into mine. So soft. So tender. Yet, it was like someone threw me up against an electrified fence naked. Every goddamn synapse pulsed and throbbed like each individual nerve ending was connected at one end to a 220-volt socket and the other end was doused in a bucket of water.

It was a feeling I never had had before.

And a feeling I never wanted to forget.

There was something about this girl. Something special.

Someone cleared their throat behind us.

We pulled apart, obviously mutually reluctant.

My sister, stood five-feet away, her arms crossed, tapping her foot impatiently against the black top of the parking lot. "I see you've been introduced."

Bella blushed, "Not formally."

"Edward this is Bella. Bella this is Edward. My brother." She rolled her eyes and then continued, "A couple of beach cops said we have to bail out, but Denny's is open…you guys want to go?"

I looked back at Bella, "You want to go?"

"Yea, sure…why not? Unless you've got to be home. I understand about curfews and all that crap." She seemed to be stumbling over her words.

"No, I'll totally go. You need a lift?" I offered. Emmett and Alice could thumb their way to Denny's for all I cared.

"I came with Rose." She replied. Was that disappointment in her voice?

"Rose can take Emmett. Jasper can take Alice. And you can come with me," I stated in a matter-of-fact tone, taking charge of the situation. Before anyone could protest, I told her to get into the car.

I wasn't going to let this one go.

Ever.

**_~BPOV~  
_**

He didn't recognize me.

_Thank God._

I had actually 'met' Edward Cullen several times before.

He just never noticed.

Or maybe it was the fact that I didn't care.

We passed each other at several parties, the latest one being just a few days before.

The first party, though…that was the one I remember the clear act of chivalry. Or, again, maybe I was in the headspace of choosing not to care enough to remember at the time.

I was pretty tipsy on a concoction of Peppermint Schnapps and beer. The Budweiser to get me wasted to some degree, and the Schnapps to hide the smell of my cigarettes. My current flavor-of-the-month, Jacob Black, was so inebriated that he could barely see his own hand in front of his face.

It was eleven-thirty on a random Saturday night. Curfew in my house was ten o' clock, regardless of the weekday. I needed a fucking ride and Jacob could barely pronounce his own name, whereas Paul, a friend of Jacob's, could at least walk a straight line. To some degree.

But I wasn't complaining. A ride was a ride.

Paul wrapped his arm around my waist, "Ready, rocket queen?"

His breath reeked of tequila and stale cigarettes.

"Sure thing, is Jacob going?" I asked as I made my way to his thrashed Honda Civic.

Paul unlocked my door, "Jacob doesn't even know who he is, Bella…shit, I don't think he knows you're gone."

I laughed to myself as Paul made his way to the driver's side of the car. This was the reason I could have given two shits about any one guy in my life. In the end, they didn't give a fuck about me. Why should I give a shit about them?

_Another day in the life…_

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Turning around, I saw him.

Kinda.

He was a little on the blurry side. I was more drunk than I originally thought.

Typically, my public drunkenness would equal belligerence…but that still remained to be seen.

"What up, buttercup?" I think I was starting to slur.

The guy was adorable. A faded USC baseball cap set backwards on his head, a flannel, some Docs. He was actually my kind of guy.

On the outside.

He smiled, steadying my wooziness, "You want a ride?"

I jerked my thumb Paul's way, "I got one, thanks."

_Who the hell is this guy?_

He peered over my shoulder at Paul, "Maybe you should come with me."

My lips curved into a lazy smile, "I think you need to mind your business, buddy. Besides I don't even know who the fuck you are."

_Belligerent act number one…KA-POW!  
_

"I'm far less drunk then he is." Mr. Adorable steadied me once more.

I shrugged off his help, "I got this. Thanks though. Maybe I'll see you around, huh?"

"You sure you'll be okay?"

Flopping into the battered seat of the car, Paul started the engine, "Hey pussy-boy, she's with me. She'll be fine."

Smiling at Mr. Adorable, slipping my seatbelt around my waist, I replied with a raised eyebrow, "I'm always okay. No one ever worries about me, sweetheart."

I looked over at Paul who sat smugly in the driver's seat. He revved the engine, looked at Mr. Adorable who was obviously only inclined to help, and peeled out of the dirt drive.

I never gave Mr. Adorable a second thought.

Until…

…the ElDo versus BOHS football game a few weeks later.

It was a Friday night. I had nothing to do that particular evening so I decided to watch Jacob play in the JV game.

At least until I got bored.

I sat on the BOHS side showing absolutely no loyalty to my own high school with my newest friend, Rosalie Hale. She was a gorgeous blonde bombshell that had just moved from Forks, Washington. Wherever the fuck that was.

Someone stood up behind me, "You SUCK Black!"

Rosalie turned around to face the screaming boat of testosterone, and then put her mouth to my ear, whispering, "Isn't that your boyfriend he's talking about?"

I crossed my legs, "Yep."

"Aren't you going to do anything? I mean, I've known you for exactly like a minute and a half and I already know you don't shy away from confrontation."

I smiled slyly, "I'm biding my time, baby. I peaked over my shoulder as I heard a loud chorus of guffaws when Jacob fumbled the ball once more.

"His friend is cute," Rosalie said after a minute, referring to the big bear-like brute that sat next to Jacob's heckler.

"Yea, I'd screw him if I had the chance. Well, once or twice."

She pushed her shoulder into mine, "You're so bad!"

"Go back to the Canyon where you belong, Black! You SUCK!" It was the heckler. Again.

That was it, I had had enough dammit. Who the fuck was this guy?

I stood up, scanning the bleachers, but it didn't take long to see who the bastard was. It was him. The guy. From the party.

Mr. Adorable.

"Go HOME BLACK! YOU-"

"If you say YOU SUCK one more fucking time, you got problems, dick!" I yelled back.

His two friends, including the over-sized nimrod Rosalie had the hots for, started chuckling.

Mr. Adorable gave me an over-confident smile, "Oh yea? What kind of problems?"

I stepped between the two girls that were sitting one row up from me, "_I'm_ going to be your fucking problem, douche! I will so throw down with you and kick your goddamn ass!"

"Sure baby, why don't you sit back down and watch the game!"

I pointed at him and scoffed, "Who's gonna make me? _You?_"

"I can make you do whatever I want, sweetheart." I heard several jeers from his crowd of friends that grew from two to fifteen in about three seconds.

"Yea right…Whatever, you fucking douche." I turned to Rosalie, "Let's go. I'm bored."

I knew when I was outnumbered and my mouth was starting to write checks it couldn't cash. One guy I could stomp. Two was a possibility. Three or more…I was fucked.

As I waited for Rosalie to walk down the bleachers, I stole another glance at the guy, just for shits and giggles.

For a brief moment, we locked eyes.

And I felt something.

A skip in my heartbeat…a palpitation. The microscopic hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Like, I actually felt something for the guy. A guy I didn't even know. A fucking douchebag, no less.

A smug smile began to pull at the corner of his mouth as my dip-shit look turned to a hard stare. I stormed off with Rosalie in tow.

_Mr. Adorable is an arrogant ass._

I dismissed him. Never gave him a second thought.

Until…

…I saw him sitting in his car at the beach.

_Mr. Fucking Adorable._

At the time, I still didn't know _who _he was, but I knew I _needed_ to know.

I was totally attracted to him. His pull on me wasn't like the pull to other boys. He was different.

And there was an insatiable need to get to know him better.

That's when I approached him. Come to find out, his name, was Edward Cullen. BOHS senior. Alice's older brother. Emmett's twin. A friend of Mike Newton's. He was the guy from the party and the heckler from the football game.

_He was Mr. Adorable._

And now, I was in his car. With him. Listening to The Ramones. Driving to Denny's.

I placed my hand on his thigh. A compulsive move on my part, but I couldn't help it. Like the kiss, I needed to have him. Needed to touch him.

I couldn't get enough.

In the two hours I knew him, I never wanted to let him go. Never wanted to be apart from him.

It was like nothing I was used to. Like nothing I had ever experienced with any guy.

Edward looked over at me and smiled, "So you go to ElDo, right? Senior?"

"Junior. Just turned sixteen a couple of weeks ago." My hand crawled up his leg a little higher. He didn't shy away or move his leg. He was cool as a friggin' cucumber.

_Goddamn, I want to fuck him._

"How long have you been with Jacob Black?" The question took me a little off-guard. No prospective boyfriend ever had asked me that one before.

Not ever.

"Ummm…maybe a couple months. I haven't heard from him in like a week."

I noticed Edward's eyebrow shot to the sky, a smirk played his mouth, "Don't you think that's weird?"

"What? That I haven't seen him or heard from him in a week? I guess I never thought about it. I'm not a helicopter…I don't hover much."

"So he must not be that important to think about, huh?"

Shrugging my shoulders, I chuckled, "I'm not your typical girl. Like I said, I don't hover. I don't suffocate."

"Have you slept with him yet?"

_Really? You so did not ask me that just now…but…I kind of like it…just a little…like a jealousy thing…_

"What's with the twenty questions?" I asked beginning to grope at his flannel, looking for the Zippo I saw him put in his pocket at the beach. It was as if we were already together. Strange, but true. My hand hit the hard metal of the lighter. I pulled out my cigarette box, tapped out two and lit them.

One for him, since he was driving, and one for me.

_Being thoughtful, are we?_

He took the smoke from me, "I just like to know what I'm up against."

I leaned into his ear, whispering, "Nothing you couldn't handle."

Leaning back into my seat, I took another drag as we pulled into the Denny's parking lot. "So, who's this Victoria chick?"

_If he could ask, I could ask, dammit._

Edward rolled his eyes as he pulled into a parking place, "No one worth mentioning. You want to go in?"

_Hell, can I jump you right now?_

"Sure. We'll go in for a bit. I got curfew so I gotta bounce in like an hour," I replied.

My own voice surprised me. I was actually disappointed I couldn't hang out with him more.

Damn, I really did like this guy.

A lot.

As I started to make my way to the all-night diner, he tugged at my jacket, pulling me into a hug. His embrace was like joy in a cup, making my heart swell ten-fold. At that moment, I longed to be in his arms forever.

"I have to work tomorrow, but I'd like to see you again…like tomorrow on my lunch. I get a three-hour lunch break, so we can hang out, grab something to eat, and then maybe head down to the beach tomorrow night for dinner and take a walk, catch a show…something. What do you think?"

Before I knew what I was saying, I gave him a small smile, beginning to concentrate on a silver arrowhead necklace he wore around his neck. "I'd love to, but you know I have this boyfriend…"

_Me and my big ass mouth._

"How about we take care of that little problem tomorrow afternoon? I'll pick you up."

Giving him a quizzical look, I said, "You'll pick me up to do what?"

"Break up with your boyfriend." He pushed his inviting lips to mine, not giving me any time to reply; almost as if he knew that was the only way to shut me up. For the first time in my life, I didn't fight it; didn't need to. There was something about him. Something about Edward Cullen that was special.

Something that made me never want to let go.

Ever.

**_~EPOV~_**

I picked her up for our 'official' date at six.

That afternoon I took her to break-up with that asshole Jacob Black.

She seemed shocked he was home. I was shocked it took her an hour to break up with him. She said that leaving him was a no-brainer.

_But why did it take an hour to break things off?_

Before my brain went into overdrive, and jealousy began to reside in my stomach like a vat of bubbling acid, my thoughts gravitated to her and I.

I mean, we had something. In twenty-four hours all I could do was think about this girl.

She was consuming me. So much so that I thought I was going mad.

I craved the sight of her, the feel of her skin under my fingertips, and the sound of her voice within my ears.

And damn it all if I wasn't a nervous fucking wreck by the time I pulled up to her house.

As I exited the car, I heard a front door open.

"I'll be back at eleven…ten?...C'mon mom!...Yea, whatever…" She slammed the door shut with a bang and flew right into my arms like it was the most natural thing in the world for us to do.

To hold her in my arms was a feeling of completeness.

"Did you miss me?" I whispered into her ear. She smelled magnificent. A bouquet of freesia and vanilla engulfed my senses.

Her lips pressed to my neck, "More then you know."

Twenty-four hours…I was licked. Like a goddamn professional hit.

We settled into my car, threw some Nirvana into the CD player and pulled away from the curb.

After a moment, she turned to face me, a devilish look in her eyes, "Where are we going?"

"The beach," I stated, giving her no more information than necessary.

Her hand crept up my leg, "And what are we doing at the beach?"

_I just want to kiss you all fucking night if you'll let me. _

"You know…dinner. Walk on the beach. That's it." I shifted into third and took off down the 22 Freeway towards Huntington.

Every minute we had been together, we talked about everything: School, our parents, music, movies…everything, but not in that twenty minute jaunt to the beach. No, that was just comfortable silence.

With her hand resting on my upper thigh.

I was keeping my cock at bay. Strangling it was more like it. It took everything in me not to pull the goddamn car over and jump her.

I hadn't known her that long. Twenty-four fucking hours.

The girl had me going nuts.

"Pull in here," she said turning down the stereo. I pulled onto a side street with a row of houses and parked in front of a dark and obviously vacant property.

Night had fallen and stars were beginning to take center stage in the ebony backdrop.

"You want to go eat?" I asked after a full minute of listening to the soft introduction to Pearl Jam's song, _Once_.

She shook her head slowly, her hand running down the length of my thigh.

"You want me to kiss you?" I asked, grinning like a goddamn fool.

Nodding, she gave a coy smile, still not saying anything.

Within seconds her hands were everywhere.

And I mean everywhere.

My shoulders, my back, my neck, my sides, my chest.

Before I knew it, she had my pants unzipped and her hand gripping my poignant erection with strength.

_Fuck, baby…_

I pulled away, our breathing pattern matching our heartbeats, beat-for-beat, breath-for-breath. Bella's eyes were wild and intense.

Searching. For something.

I knew what that something was, too. I knew because I wanted it as well.

It was the connection.

Almost as if in order to complete us, we needed that physical bond.

"You want to stop?" I asked her, still out of sorts.

Her luscious lips curved into a grin, "No, but I think the backseat is bigger." She looked down at the stick shift that sat between us, "And this won't get in my way."

Who in the hell was I to argue with her?

We scrambled into the tiny backseat of my Bug. The windows were beginning to fog up as we entangled ourselves into each other's arms again. Tearing my shirt from my body, I felt her nails dig into the soft flesh of my back. I peeled her flannel from her skin and nearly tore her tank top in two.

I was a goddamn madman.

But she was no different.

There was almost a sense of mania to both of us.

Sweat began to form in the curve of her neck.

I had never done these things with any girl before. I mean, I fucked Victoria. Once. Before that, there was Jessica. Two or three times that I would much rather forget.

But when I saw things for what they were, it was just me getting my rocks off. Nothing spectacular. Nothing dynamic.

This? This was different.

_In twenty-four hours, can you love someone? Does love at first sight exist?_

Bella had made me a believer.

I began to slow down the pace of things. I wanted to savor the moment with her. Just live in it.

Trailing my fingers down her shoulder, I began to slowly, painstakingly, kiss her supple flesh. I wanted to mark her. Make her mine and no one else's. Call it a territorial pissing, if you will.

As my lips caressed the curvature of her neck, she tilted her head to allow me full access. "Make me yours, Edward."

We were in sync in such a way that it was scary. My lips became a Hoover vacuum, sucking on the soft skin as hard as I could, drawing blood to the surface.

Everyone would know she was mine. There was no doubt about that.

She groaned as I finished off my work, lightly nipping the skin between my teeth.

"My turn." Her voice was low and rough. The difference was that as she sucked, she began to rub my throbbing cock with fervor through the denim. Up and down. Once. Twice.

_Let…me…fuck…you…now…please…_

We began to yank at each other's clothes. Shoes flew to all parts of the car. Jeans were sent to the floorboard. A bra was thrown into the front seat. Within minutes, we were both naked and panting heavily.

"Are you sure?" I asked once more.

Her hand gripped my cock and before she answered, she slipped it inside of her, "Does that answer your fucking dumb ass question?"

_God…damn..._

Bella was tight.

Wet.

Hot.

And fuck it all, she completed me.

She wasn't like Victoria and Jessica who complained it hurt.

Bella moved. Up, down, in circles. Fuck, it was intoxicating.

Her thighs tightened around my waist, pulling me closer to her. Pulling me into her world. Into our own corner of the universe.

"Fucking hell! You are amazing!" she screamed, her hips bucking back and forth underneath me. I had never felt a girl cum before and I didn't really know how it felt until I was inside her.

She got tighter, and tighter…like a coil wound way too tight, ready to give way…

…until….

"Fuck!" she screamed, as her insides began to throb, sending me over that precarious edge of reason, groaning and grunting like an animal.

When people say you feel explosions, they weren't lying. It was like Independence Day.

Our release was intense. Magical, almost. Like the world disappeared and the only thing that existed was us. Nothing else mattered. Just us.

Only us.

My head felt like a thousand pound bowling ball. I dipped it into the curve of her neck, sweat dripping mercilessly onto my backseat.

I felt her hands grip my cheeks. "You alright?" she asked. Her eyes were bright, expectant.

Laughing I repeated her question, "Am I alright? I am fucking fantastic. Are you alright?"

"You just made me cum, baby…I am more than alright," she panted.

"So, what does this mean?" I asked, maybe a little prematurely, considering I was still inside of her.

"I don't ever want to let you go, Edward. Is that weird?"

I shook my head. "Does this mean we're going out?"

With a sloppy grin, she nodded furiously.

"You want to do this again, tomorrow night?"

"Fuck yea. It's Spring break. Did you doubt? I have you penciled into my date book for a while."

I slid out, "Just for Spring break?"

"Let's see how it goes," her beautiful mouth said.

But her eyes screamed forever.

And I liked that we were only at the starting line. Spring break was only the beginning.

The beginning of our forever.

_**~Present Day (EPOV)~  
**_

She sat along the wall of Huntington Beach, lifeguard station number sixteen.

The cool April breeze whipped through her now short locks. She was still drop-dead gorgeous.

My old yellow bug sat behind her as she watched the waves tumble onto the sand.

The Offspring's _Dirty Magic _played in the background.

She tapped the ash of her cigarette onto the sand, and then took another drag, pulling the flannel blanket tighter around her shoulders.

I watched her from about ten feet away as she sat stone-still.

It was seventeen years ago today that I met Bella Swan, the woman I would spend my forever with.

Thirteen years to the day I had married her.

It was a year ago I died.

And today was the day, she remembered.

Us.

**_A/N: What did you think? _**

**_Thanks for all the love FF! :)_**

**_Smooches & Stars,_**

**_~Cozzy XOXOX_**


End file.
